


Исповедь

by RozeAlin



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: У каждого должна быть своя Венгрия.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на ФБ-2016, для команды fandom Formula One 2016  
> Бета - [J]irguiz[/J]  
> AU, смерть второстепенного персонажа, в тексте присутствует мат. AU - в моем тексте на следующий день после аварии во время квалификации Гран-При Венгрии 2009 года гонщик «Феррари» Фелипе Масса погиб.  
> К счастью, это лишь выдумка, на самом деле Фелипе выжил, осложнений после аварии не имеет, в этом сезоне ездит за команду «Уильямс», воспитывает сына.

Хм, знаешь, мы все знали, на что идем, что это не так уж и безопасно. Что, разбив болид, мы можем пострадать, даже умереть. Но, чёрт побери, я не думал, что это будешь ты! Что ты станешь тем первым за 15 лет, кто ушёл от нас прямо в бою. 

Знаешь, никогда не думал, что буду верить в потустороннее, что есть иной мир, но теперь я очень надеюсь, что он есть, ведь иначе окажется, что тебя больше нет. Глупо, правда? Но я верю в это. 

Знаешь, нам ведь не хотели говорить, что тебя не стало, чтобы мы нормально отъездили, вышли на награждение, но мы словно чувствовали: что-то произошло. Я помню, как Льюис в комнате перед награждением посмотрел на вошедшего Чарли и произнес: «Его нет, да?» Чарли молчал, и по его молчанию мы всё поняли. Это был первый подиум, когда никто не скрывал слез. Впервые все увидели, как человек-снеговик ревел. А мне было всё равно, я только что потерял лучшего друга.

Чёрт, опять реву из-за тебя, говнюк. Почему ты ушел? Почему? Оставил семью без сына и брата? Жену и сынишку — без мужа и отца? Друзей? Меня?!

Знаешь, у тебя замечательная жена. Я ведь бухал неделю, практически не просыхая, и не мог остановиться, потому что боль не утихала, становилось только хуже. И лишь один её звонок смог остановить всё это саморазрушение — как я могу делать вид, что мне больнее всех, если, на самом деле, есть человек, чья боль ещё больше? Если есть тот человек, которого я должен поддерживать, а не наоборот. А она была готова приехать в Европу, только чтобы разбить все бутылки о мою дурную голову, представляешь? Вот и я нет. 

Не представлял, что будет так тяжело приехать сюда, на Интерлагос, ведь это одна из моих любимых трасс. А сегодня я с огромным трудом заставил себя выйти из отеля, потому что, если быть откровенным, не хотел видеть море бразильских флагов, но я пообещал Рафе, что приеду к ней, навещу её. И тебя.

Знаешь, а ты собственник, однако, даже и не думал. Почему вдруг? А Карло говорил мне, что иногда чувствует тебя в боксах, словно ты стоишь за его плечом и говоришь, правильно он делает или нет, что Роб частенько застывает, словно видит что-то, _кого-то_ , **тебя**. И, знаешь, прошу, заклинаю тебя, будь с ним рядом, не уходи, потому что я вижу, что ему становится легче. Хотя, блядь, я не знаю, станет ли нам легче даже через десять лет! Потому что даже сегодня мне больно так, словно это случилось вчера.

Прости, что несу чушь, но мне так много хочется сказать, а слова теряются. Но я верю, что ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду. Всегда знал.

Я скучаю по тебе, друг. Безумно. И всегда буду скучать. И помнить тебя вечно. 

Ладно, мне пора, а то Крис с ума сойдет, когда не увидит меня на собрании перед свободной практикой. Но я еще приду завтра. И послезавтра. И каждый год, пока будет возможность и способность. Я не брошу тебя, обещаю.

Deus te abençoe, Deus e tua alma, meu amigo*.

____________  
*Да благословит Господь Бог тебя и душу твою, мой друг (порт.)


End file.
